Dá Um Tempo
by Saube
Summary: Na cidade de Paris morava Yamanaka Ino, tinha uma carreira bem sucedida, mas sua vida pessoal não era o mesmo, até um dia em que encontrará a pessoa mais irritante que existe, mas com ela descobre o amor. InoxKiba
1. Nervos A Flor Da Pele

Os personagens não me pertencem, só o kiba =3

**Dá Um Tempo**

**Capítulo 1: Nervos A Flor Da Pele**

Uma das ruas mais movimentadas de um dos bairros da cidade de Paris caminhava uma moça Yamanaka Ino, o andar dela era gracioso, parecia estar flutuando, seus passos são leves que nem se ouvia o barulho do salto ao colidir com a casalada, mas também ao mesmo tempo impunha respeito e superioridade. A moça alta, esguia, possuía os olhos claros na tonalidade azul, os cabelos loiros como fios de ouros que cintilavam com os raios de sol que cobria o céu nessa manhã. A loira possui as pernas bem torneadas, seios fartos e um quadril largo, era realmente uma garota bonita, chamava a atenção de todos quando passava, todo lugar em que a loira passava ela conseguia impor o autoritarismo só pelo seu caminhar, poucas conseguiam.

A loira estava rumo a seu apto, acabará de sair do salão de beleza, nunca faltará, toda semana a loira precisa fazer suas unhas. A garota é vaidosa, gosta de ficar bonita, não para atrair os homens, gostava de sentir bonita apenas, para ela, essa característica é uma virtude. A loira é dona da floricultura mais famosa em seu bairro, herdada de sua família por algumas gerações, estava realmente em seu sangue gostar de flores. Para ela, cada flor tem um significado, além de serem lindas e perfumadas cada flor possui seu código, variava de pessoa em pessoa, basta apenas decifrá-lo. Além da floricultura a loira trabalha com decoração, era bem requisitada pelos os habitantes de Paris, os mais afortunados, tinha bom gosto e seu trabalho era reconhecido. Antes de completar 25 anos, a loira já consegue se sustentar muito bem, era independente, não precisava da ajuda de ninguém economicamente, seu pai lhe ensinará a ser assim antes de deixá-la.

Era sexta á tarde, logo, ao chegar a seu apto, precisaria se arrumar, toda noite de sexta saia com seus amigos para consumir um pouco de álcool, principalmente para aliviar a tensão do trabalho, os problemas e estresses da semana, e claro tinha que ser na sexta a noite, não existiria dia melhor. Ino sempre usara uma roupa mais ousada, ousando do decote ou no comprimento de sua vestimenta, gostava de chamar a atenção, talvez até encontre uma boa noite de sexo, como não estava envolvida com ninguém poderia extravasar um pouquinho, nada absurdo de mais., resolverá vestir uma saia bambolê de cetim na cor nude com uma regata branca simples e uma sandália azula claro para dar um pouco de vida em seu look e o salto na exagerado, Olhou-se no espelho e realmente estava bonito, resolverá soltar as madeixas loiras. A loira seguia em direção ao bar, o bar possuía sua arquitetura moderna com sua estrutura quadrilátera, mas tendo o charme da cidade de Paris. Ao entrar no recinto percebeu que o lugar estava cheio, mais que o normal, então hoje os parisienses resolveram se divertir. Avistou uma mesa perto do bar onde seu grupo de amigos estava a esperando mas percebeu que havia uma pessoa de diferente, imaginará que talvez fosse alguém que resolvera entrosar no meio do seu grupo de amigos para cantar as meninas ou apenas conversar.

- _Oi gente_. – Disse a loira ao sentar-se junto ao grupo. Esboçou um sorriso como se fosse um pedido mudo de desculpa por causa do seu atraso novamente. Todos gostavam da presença da loira, ela conseguia animar todos, e também sempre se preocupará com seus amigos. Era uma amiga para todo a vida.

- _Sempre atrasada porca, como sempre_. – Respondeu a moça de cabelos rosados rindo. Estava feliz em ver a amiga.

- _Para de encher testuda, eu tinha que me embelezar. Hoje quero apenas beber e esquecer tudo._ – Retrucou a loira para a amiga rindo, queria hoje se divertir.

Na mesa estavam Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, o melhor amigo de Ino, ou melhor dizendo, mais para irmãos, Uzumaki Naruto e um moreno desconhecido, era bonito, possui suas mechas castanhas e olhos da mesma cor, parecia ser simpático, estava sorrindo e olhando para loira, via talvez uma possibilidade de um segundo encontro mais tarde em seu apto ou mesmo na casa dele.

_- Ino, esse aqui é Inuzuka Kiba, ele vivia em Tóquio, mas agora voltastes para Paris e essa aqui é Yamanaka Ino, cuidado com seus feitiços._ – Disso Naruto brincando e os apresentados.

- _Prazer, Sou Yamanaka Ino, mas me chame apenas de Ino e esquece o que o baka falou_. – Disse a loira simpática. – _Percebi que já começaram a beber sem mim._ – A loira afirmou e pediu uma cerveja ao garçom que passava ao redor da mesa. – _Sakura, porque Sasuke não veio_?- Perguntou a loira, dera graças a Deus que o Uchiha não veio, não conseguia ver os dois juntos, sentia uma pontada de ciúmes e inveja ao mesmo tempo do relacionamento dos dois e dele.

_- Amanha tens de acordar cedo, tens um compromisso da empresa_. – Respondeu a rosada meio entristecida, não agüentava ficar longe do Sasuke, principalmente quando estás a trabalho, pois sabe que o Uchiha é muito cobiçado e as mulheres se esfregam nele descaradamente, principalmente a secretária vagabunda que seu irmão arrumará a Karin, nunca fora com a cara dela, sabia que ela sempre dava em cima do namorado. Os dois Uchihas trabalham juntos na empresa da família, Sasuke é o mais novo, Itachi é seu irmão mais velho, os dois não se dão muito bem desde crianças, coisa de família.

Sakura e Ino já brigaram por Sasuke na época da adolescência, as duas eram apaixonadas pelo moreno branco e olhos de ônix que o rapaz tinha, o Uchiha possuía um charme, um ar de misterioso e todas as meninas se encantavam com ele. Ino perceberá que Sasuke havia escolhido Sakura, as duas haviam virados inimigas por causa de um menino, via que a Haruno não voltaria atrás da amizade se perderá o Uchiha para ela, e preferia perder o Uchiha, que nem ao menos sabia se estava realmente apaixonada ao invés de perder a amizade da Haruno.

_- Ino, porque não trouxeras Gaara?_ – Hinata timidamente perguntou, sabia que a amiga havia tido alguma coisa com ele, mas não comentava muito. A Hyuuga é tímida e muito gentil e sempre fora apaixonada pelo o Uzumaki, todos já sabiam menos loiro que fingia ou realmente não sabia dos sentimentos da garota, tava na cara o que a Hyuuga sentia, toda vez em que se encontravam ela costuma corar constantemente e se envergonha muito fácil com o loiro quando direcionava alguma fala para ela. Era fofo ver os dois juntos, eles realmente dariam um casal lindo, Hinata mereceria alguém que lhe desse valor e com certeza o Uzumaki respeitaria a Hyuuga em todas as ocasiões, mas o que poderia atrapalhar o namoro dos dois seria o primo ciumento que a Hyuuga tinha o outro Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, este não gostava do Uzumaki e parecia que sentia algo pela prima, sempre a protegia e defendia de tudo, até mesmo das coisas mais bobas, ele com certeza seria uma pedra no meio do caminho para os dois.

_- Hoje nem falei com ele Hinata. Não estamos tendo nada sério_. – Respondeu a loira indiferente. Poderia trazer Gaara se quisesse, mas via que o ruivo era frágil por dentro e não o queria magoar com sentimentos falsos, se importava com ele, principalmente pelo fato do mesmo cuidar e tratar tão bem da loira como ninguém além do Shikamaru, eles a respeitavam e isso ela não queria perder do ruivo, pois o queria por perto, queria mais alguém que se importasse com ela. A loira nunca possuíra nenhum relacionamento sério, preferia ter mais liberdade, aproveitar mais, pois ainda é jovem e não queria nenhuma relação séria, esses jovens não passavam de 24 anos, só Sakura estava envolvida em um relacionamento, mas ela e Sasuke estavam juntos dês da época de colegial e com certeza os dois iriam seguir o rumo do casório, estava claro para todos, os dois se amavam mesmo.

Passaram-se horas conversando, sobre todos os assuntos que surgia no momento, eram amigos a um tempo razoável, se conheciam bem, até Kiba estava entrosando nos assuntos, não tirar os olhos da Yamanaka, alguma coisa nessa moça o havia lhe chamado a atenção, era escandalosa, gostava de se meter em todos os assuntos, dizia o que lhe dava na teia, era divertida. Perceberá que a loira havia notado o quanto ele á olhava, não queria que a loira se zangasse com isso, era a primeira vez que ficará vidrado em uma mulher assim, geralmente o Inuzuka atraia os olhares das mulheres e depois escolhera alguma para conhecer, não estava acostumado com os tipos de mulheres que facilmente seduziam os homens, preferiria as mais fácies de seduzir, assim a chance de algum tipo de encontro depois era maior.

Aos poucos os jovens foram se retirando, só sobrando o Uzumaki, Inuzuka e a Yamanaka. A loira já não se sentia á vontade, notará que o Inuzuka a mirava toda hora, já estava cansada desse joguinho de cantadas mudas, o moreno não pronunciava nada explícito, estava começando a achar que era mais um tolo e tarada maníaco e que até poderia se prejudicar depois com ele, resolvera não tentar nada com ele. Era hora do Uzumaki voltar para casa, precisava dormir, já se sentia alto devido o que bebeste, não se controlou com a bebida.

_- Bem pessoas para mim já deu, Kiba vai ficar? _– Perguntou o loiro ao moreno. Ele realmente não estava sóbrio, teria que ir para casa.

_- Daqui a pouquinho vou, só irei pagar, pode ir._ – Respondeu o moreno pegando na carteira.

_- Ok, tchau._ – O Uzumaki saiu do recinto. Pelo menos o Uzumaki morava perto do bar.

Só sobrara a Yamanaka e o Inuzuka, os dois se olhavam, a loira se sentia incomodada e o moreno intrigado com a loira. O moreno não lhe tirava os olhos, nunca ficara assim por uma mulher, alguma coisa nela o havia encantado, precisará descobrir o que era, mesmo se for com insistência, acreditará que talvez pudessem se conhecer melhor e descobriria o que era.

_- O que tanto olhas? Perdestes alguma coisa? – _Perguntoua loira debochada querendo saber o que tanto olhas, já que estavam á sós, era a melhor ocasião para abordá-lo.

_- Não, não perdi nada._ – Respondeu o Inuzuka atrevido, queria provocar a loira, ver sua reação.

_-Olhas, se sua mãe não te ensinaste educação então vás a aprender, não é bom encarar o tempo todo uma mulher além de ser falta de educação a moça poderá achar que estas a cantando tão descaradamente que poderás achar que és um maníaco a solta. _– Disse a loira fingindo estar ofendida com o ato do Inuzuka, aproveitara e jogará algumas indiretas para ver se o moreno lhe respondia o que querias saber e deixar de ser uma porta. Como um estranho qualquer poderia a ''secar'' tão descaradamente assim, sem dar alguma satisfação do que pretendias, geralmente sorriam para ela, disfarçavam e depois tentavam se aproximar para tentar ter alguma chance com a mesma sem serem enxotados.

_- Como és atrevida com as palavras loira, até se acha uma dondoca de família_. – Respondeu o moreno, alfinetando a moça para observar a reação que a mesma teria com suas palavras, queria a testar e analisar um pouco sua personalidade, queria descobrir o quão explosiva era.

_- Como se atreves?_ –Questionou a mesma. _– Você nem tem a mínima noção de nada da sua atitude tão repulsiva, posso ser o demônio em pessoa, e aposto que não desejarias isso!_ – Não acreditará que ele havia lhe chamado de loira, nem mesmo seus amigos á chamavam assim, não gostou nada do apelido e não acreditarás que o moreno já estava a tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre ela por absolutamente, o Inuzuka era realmente um homem diferente, ele não tinha o direito de apelidá-la, nem ao menos se conheciam para isso, para ela, ele era um estranho. A loira se levantou e deixou o moreno para trás. Não estava com paciência para conversar com uma pessoa tão petulante e arrogante como o moreno.

A loira estava indignada, como uma pessoa que acabará de conhecer conseguiria a irritar tão rapidamente, era um homem abusado e não media as palavras, fora desrespeitoso com a loira, parecia que queria mesmo arrumara algum barraco com a mesma, estava cansada devido o dia duro de trabalho e ainda teria que agüentar alguém tão insolente lhe enchendo o saco. A loira caminhava em direção ao seu apto com passos pesados durante a madrugada, estava raivosa e mal humorada, tinha que voltar para seu lar antes de cometer qualquer tipo de crime devido como estava seu temperamento. Ao chegar a portaria do seu apto deparou-se com o mesmo moreno á caminho da portaria. Não acreditará que ele há havia lhe seguido.

_- O que fazes aqui? Além de tudo o que me dissesses ainda me segue_? – Disse a loira emburrada, queria apenas que esse homem sumisse de sua frente.

_- Eu moro aqui loirinha, relaxa, não sou um maníaco e tarado a solta. _– Respondeu o moreno debochado, parecia que imaginará os pensamentos da loira

_- Como? Só esta de brincadeira, não ouse me chamar assim novamente._ – Disse a loira o ameaçado ao adentrar no prédio. Não acreditará que ele havia lhe chamado assim novamente, sua paciência estava no limite, poderia muito bem esmurrar o rapaz á sua frente.

- _Relaxa loirinha, não quero nada com você, tentes outra vez mais tarde, aliás, você nem faz meu tipo._ - Disse risonho selecionando o andar no painel do elevador, agora sim ele havia cutucado com uma vara bem curta a fera.

_- Olha, é bom sair da minha frente e não aparecer nunca mais, você não tem o direito de me tratar assim, não te fiz absolutamente nada, tenha cuidado com suas palavras. _– Disse a loira ameaçadora dentro do elevador.

O moreno mora no andar acima ao da Yamanaka. No elevador o silêncio reinava, o moreno nada disse, a loira se controlava para não esmurrar o rapaz ao seu lado, dera graças á Deus que o mesmo estava quieto e não morava em seu mesmo andar, no momento queria apenas distância, não iria suportar conviver com esse troglodita como a loira estava o chamando mentalmente. Ao chegar a seu andar a loira saiu sem ao menos olhar na cara do moreno, o mesmo sorriu debochado com a atitude infantil da jovem.

_- Se tiver pesadelos podes vim em minha casa._ – Gritou o moreno para a loira esperando algum insulto.

A loira apenas lhe mostrou o dedo e o elevador se fechou. A loira estava feliz que puderas chegar e descansar, esse ultimo encontro com seus amigos havia lhe cansado e lhe tirado a paciência, precisará urgentemente dormi para relaxar os seus nervos que lhe estavam a saltar da tez de sua testa. Queria esquecer que conhecerá esse homem perturbado para descansar sem problemas.

Eram 10 da manhã, a loira acabara de acorda, acordará devido aos raios de sol que penetravam pela janela, havia se esquecido de baixar a persiana, ainda não conseguirá se recuperar totalmente de ontem, achava que merecia um bom café. A loira resolverá lanchar na cafeteria enfrente ao seu prédio, precisará de um bom café da manhã mesmo. Havia pedido o de sempre, capucchino e um pedaço de torta. A loira lia o jornal, estava entretida com as manchetes, seus olhos estavam entretidos com as palavras da manchete, esquecerá da movimentação da cafeteria, era Sábado, a movimentação da cafeteria nesse dia sempre era maior. Gostava desse lugar, era calmo, simples e bonito, ajudava á colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. A loira tinha alguns problemas com seu temperamento, era explosiva, sempre tinha que a acalmar-se por alguns instantes, mesmo se fosse por algo bobo.

A loira fora despertada ao ouvir uma voz rouca lhe chamar.

_- Posso me sentar aqui? _– Perguntou o moreno para a loira que se encontrava lendo o jornal.

A loira olhou supressa, não o esperava encontrar nesse lugar.

_- Claro Shika, achei que não gostava de tomar café da manhã._ – Respondeu risonha a Yamanaka, era bom conversar com o Nara, precisava mesmo conversar com ele.

_- Para de ser problemática, só queria mesmo passar o tempo._ – Respondeu o Nara sentando-se.

_- Estás entediado? Achei que para você tudo era chato. –_ Afirmou a loira rindo da frase do amigo.

_- Para com isso Ino, só vim mesmo é conversar._ – Respondeu o Nara encostando-se ao encosto com os braços atrás da cabeça. _– Vamos fazer algo esta tarde? _– Perguntou o Nara a loira, gostava de passar o tempo com a mesma, ele esquecia dos problemas e dos problemáticos.

_- Hoje encontrarei um cliente na loja de móveis, vou ajudar a escolher os móveis para sua sala, aposto que não irás quere ir junto a mim. –_ Disse a loira debochada, moreno odiava ter que escolher alguma coisa, imagina então ajudar a escolher. A loira que decorou a casa do Nara, ele era tão indeciso que nem ao menos conseguia escolher a cor da parede do banheiro.

_- Prefiro olhar as nuvens. -_ Respondeu o moreno ao beber o chá_. – A noite se não tiver nada a fazer vá a minha casa, pedirei umas pizzas._ – Disse o Nara a loira.

_- Ok, quando terminar com o cliente eu vou, agora tenho que ir, tenho que passar na floricultura antes de sair, tenho que olhar as flores novas que chegaram hoje de manhã. –_ A loira levantava-se e despedia-se do amigo. – _Até a noite. A loira havia saído do recinto._

A loira adorava a sua floricultura, sentia-se melhor lá do que em sue próprio apto. Lembrará quando seu pai era o dono, adorava trabalhar lá, adorava cuidar das flores e ajudá-lo, depois de um tempo pretenderia apenas se dedicar as flores e lagar a decoração.

_- Bom dia Shizune, como vás_? – Perguntou a loira logo á entrar na floricultura. O cheiro do local a agradará gostava do ambiente.

_- Bom dia Srta. Ino, muito bem_. – Respondeu a jovem simpática. Shizune sempre trabalhará com a família Yamanaka, era uma pessoa de confiança.

- _Já lhe disse Shizune, me chame apenas de Ino, já chegaram as orquídeas que encomendei? – _Perguntou a loira cheirando as rosas brancas.

_- Já sim, estão no balcão da estufa, vou lhe mostrar_. – Shizune acompanhou Ino até a estufa lhe mostrando as orquídeas.

_- Como estão lindas, separe uma para mim, levarei para minha casa, gostaria de alguma? –_ Perguntou a Yamanaka.

_- Obrigada, Ino. – _Sorriu Shizune, gostava quando a chefe lhe dava alguma flor.

_- Imagina, é só um presentinho meu, podes ir almoçar, tomarei conta agora. _– Respondeu a loira pegando o avental e vestindo-se.

_- Volto em meia hora._ – Disse Shizune indo para a saída dos fundos.

A loira voltou para o balcão, pegou algumas orquídeas e as colocou no balcão. A loira estava de costas ao ouvir o sino da porta tocar, estava arrumando os vasos das orquídeas.

_- Pois não, gostaria de levar alguma flor, queria entregar a minha mãe, completa anos hoje. –_ Disse o rapaz atrás da loira parecendo simpático.

_- Só um minutinho_. – A loira se virou e deparou-se com o moreno de ontem. Sabia que sua voz me era familiar. _– O que queres? _– Perguntou a loira sendo arrogante.

- _Trabalhas aqui?_ – Perguntou o moreno. Com a expressão de que não entendia o que estava havendo, não esperava a encontrar nesse local.

_- É minha essa floricultura, algum problema? – _Disse a loira frígida, não queria passar muito tempo com este homem_._

_- Não, nenhum, só estou aqui mesmo para comprar flores a minha mãe. Eu não sei muito de flores, mas sei que minha mãe gosta bastante, ela gosta de flores brancas e na tonalidade de laranja ou rosa. –_ Disse o moreno tentando convencer a loira á atende-lo. _– Se quiser eu vou até outra floricultura se não quiser me atender, não tem problema._ – Disse o moreno sorrindo.

_- Hum, você levaria num buque ou num arranjo? –_ Perguntou a loira encarando o moreno. Iria atendê-lo, estava confusa com sua atitude de hoje, parecia mais simpático e gentil.

- _Acho que seria um arranjo, quais opções poderia me mostrar, minha mãe gosta de lírios. -_ Disse o moreno sorrindo. A loira o encarou meio desconfiada, hoje ele estava sendo gentil, ontem fora um babaca, será que queria pedir desculpas de ontem?

A loira pegou lírios brancos, laranja e rosas. Também pegou cravos, gardênias, gérberas e rosas e colocou em ordem em cima do balcão.

_- Particularmente, gosto mais das gérberas, mas podemos misturar lírios brancos com gérberas laranja. –_ A loira disse improvisando um arranjo com essas duas flores principais, depois de alguns instantes mostrou ao moreno. _– O que achas?_ – Perguntou encarando-o.

O moreno ficou supresso com a habilidade que ela tinha de combinar as cores e as flores, mesmo não estadas pronto já estavam maravilhosas, tinhas certeza de que sua mãe iria gostar. A loira praticamente havia se esquecido do acontecimento de ontem, parecia até um novo rapaz, simpático e educado, diferente do de ontem.

_- Ficou belíssimo, vou querer este mesmo e me desculpa por ontem, fui rude. _– Respondeu o moreno sorridente mostrando os caninos, parecia mesmo ter se arrependido

_- Você ainda não o viu pronto._ – Respondeu a loira, tinha se encantado com o sorriso do rapaz, mas não iria desculpá-lo ainda. – _Se voltar daqui uns 15 minutos eu já terei terminado._

_- OK, voltarei em breve_. – O moreno saia da floricultura deixando a loira trabalhar com o arranjo. A loira não conseguia para de pensar no ato do moreno, estava impressionada com sua atitude, como mudará tão de presa, parecia até mesmo ser bipolar, a loira imaginava.

A Yamanaka montava o arranjo delicadamente, era caprichosa, caprichava em casa detalhe, gostava da perfeição, gostava de caprichar na combinação das flores e de cores.

Depois de 15 minutos o moreno voltará, a loira acabará de terminar de atende outro cliente.

_- Vou pegar o arranjo na estufa_. – Disse a loira deixando o moreno sozinho na loja. O moreno reparou como era organizado e arrumado o lugar, reparará também na quantidade de flores, realmente ela possuía uma imensa variedade. A loira voltou com o arranjo num vaso de madeira, estava lindo e delicado.

_- Realmente estas lindo._ – Disse o moreno pegando o arranjo sorridente.

_- Obrigada, coloquei alguns botões de lírios, iram abrir ainda, digas a sua mãe molhá-lo uma vez por dia, assim durará mais tempo. Shizune voltastes sedo._ – A loira disse tirando o avental.

_- Eu sei, acabei saindo mais cedo de lá. _– Shizune respondeu colocando o avental.

_- Shizune vou ter que sair se não me atrasarei com o outro cliente, desculpa deixá-la assim, é só por hoje._ – Disse a loira pegando sua bolsa. _– Ainda tenho que almoçar. Podes terminar de atendê-lo para mim, por favor. Ele vai levar o arranjo –_ Afirmou a loira buscando por sua bolsa.

_- Claro._ – Disse Shizune indo ao caixa com o moreno. O moreno não estava entendendo nada do que se passava, estava claramente confuso com a situação apressada da loira do nada.

_- Até Segunda_. – Disse a loira deixando o moreno e Shizune na floricultura. Estava com presa, não queria se atrasar, principalmente para não manchar sua reputação.

_- Que cliente é esse?_ – Perguntou o Inuzuka para Shizune ao pagar.

_- A Srta. Yamanaka também trabalha com decoração, hoje se não me engano ela vai ajudá-lo a escolher móveis._ – Respondeu a Shizune devolvendo o troco do rapaz. – _Volte sempre._ - Disse Shizune sorridente.

_- Obrigado_. – Disse o moreno sendo simpático ao sair da loja.

A Yamanaka almoçara num restaurante japonês, queria almoçar alguma coisa leve e rápida. Estava intrigada com a atitude do Inuzuka, ele havia sido tão carinho, gentil e meigo e na noite anterior tão babaca. Preferia esquecer-se desse assunto agora, precisaria de criatividade para encontra os móveis, rezava para que o mesmo não fosse tão indeciso como a maioria costuma ser. Ao encontrar-se com o cliente os dois logo foram ao encontro dos sofás, seu cliente era exigente e indeciso, demoraram 4 horas para escolherem 2 sofás , 1 poltrona e uma mesa de centro. Iria chegar atrasada na casa de Shikamaru, nunca fora tão difícil ajudar um ciente a escolher apenas quatro móveis. Voltará cansada para seu apto, quase desistirá de visitar o amigo, mas não desistirá, pois fazia tempo que não conversava com o amigo. Fora tomar um banho e se arrumar para logo sair de novo. Ela e o moreno são amigos desde pequenos por causa de seus pais, que já se conheciam. Quando crianças eram que nem carne e unha, sempre brincavam juntos e passavam o tempo juntos. Estudaram na mesma escola desde sempre, sempre foram até da mesma sala. Na adolescência, aos 16 anos, os dois achavam que estavam apaixonados por si, mas percebera que como casal não funcionará, o melhor seria a amizade apenas. Mesmo depois da tentativa de namora não abalará a amizade nenhum pouco, ao contrário, apenas aumentou a intimidade que os dois já possuíam.

A loira havia chegado a casa do amigo, a casa do amigo era com se fosse seu terceiro lar. O Nara abriu a porta e a deixou entrar, os dois conversavam e riam sentados no sofá da sala, a pizza já havia sido devorada, só sobrando as bordas cuja Ino falava que tirava o sabor da pizza.

- _Como vão as coisas entre você e Temari? _– Perguntou a loira curiosa encarando o amigo. Os dois estavam tendo alguma coisa, ela sabia além de ter percebido o Nara contou-lhe.

_- Normal, se continuar assim talvez tenha alguma coisa._ – Respondeu o moreno indiferente, tentando disfarça o leve sorriso que surgira em seus lábios. Desde que conhecera Temari já tinha se fascinado por ela, era loira de olhos verdes musgo, sua cor favorita. Conhecera-a na faculdade, Temari é um ano mais velha que Shikamaru, mas isto não o importava. Os dois se davam bem juntos, Shikamaru não gostava de falar sobre os dois para os amigos, só Ino sabia direito sobre os dois, precisava de alguém para desabafar às vezes e não tem ninguém melhor que Ino, ela sabia ouvir e aconselhar-lo, era uma boa pessoa para desabafar um pouco.

_- Que fofo, o Nara ta apaixonado por uma problemática _– Disse Ino abraçando o amigo, adorava embaraçá-lo, era divertida a reação do amigo. Estava feliz que o amigo havia encontrado alguém, e fica feliz por ser Temari, era divertida e Ino gostava dela, as duas tinham mais ou menos as mesmas ideologias, sempre contra o injusto. Sentia-se á vontade junto á ela, saberia que ela cuidaria bem do amigo. Graças à Temari conhecera Gaara, seu irmão mais novo. Gaara trabalhava com investimentos, trabalhava com seus irmãos, na empresa Sabaku. Gaara havia se encantado com Ino, a achava espontânea, isso a fazia diferente das pessoas, gostava do diferente. Temari tentara apresentar Ino a Gaara para ver se seu irmão largasse um pouco a vida de trabalho, só pensava nisso, estava lhe fazendo mal e acreditará que talvez a loira pudesse lhe ajudar sobre isso, o trabalho estava lhe sugando a vida, sempre andavas preocupado com a empresa e não tinhas tempo para si mesmo.

_- Para com isso Ino._ – Disse o Nara corado. – _Já da para me soltar Ino?_ – Questionou o Nara sendo apertado cada vez mais. Seria problemático conviver agora com as duas loiras juntas. Sabia que Temari sentia um pouco de ciúmes de Ino, pois sabia que os dois sempre estão juntos, já explicara para ela que Ino não apresentava perigo, eles eram irmãos.

- _Ainda não, o momento fluffy ainda não passou._ – Disse Ino o apertando mais ainda. – _Sabe, ela me da um pouco de medo, ela tem a voz tão grossa e é tão agressiva, claro, você gosta de mulheres autoritárias. Ah se algum dia ela se atrever a lhe magoar eu mesmo dou uma lição nela. –_ Disse a loira rindo, se Temari ouvisse isso certeza que lhe matava, numa briga entre as duas loiras sabia que a mais velha lhe daria uma surra, Temari dá medo quando esta brava, não sabia como o Nara ainda não tinha se assustado, vai ver ele consegue controlar um pouco a ira dela, com certeza a Yamanaka precisa de alguém assim.

_- Ino! Não comece com isso de novo, não vai me falar algo do gênero para ela, ai sim ela vai pirar, agora me solta problemática. _– Disse o Nara envergonhado. Com Ino, o moreno não via o problema de se mostrar emocionalmente, sabia que Ino reconhecerá qualquer sentimento que ele tivesse e ele o mesmo com Ino, só não gostava de se mostrar em público, gostava de se reservar, achava problemático tudo isso.

Depois de mais duas horas de conversa já estava tarde, Ino resolverá voltar para casa, o moreno havia lhe chamado para dormi em casa, mas ela achou melhor não.. Havia sido um longo dia, iria aproveitar o tempo bom que anda fazendo para tomar um bronze, chamará o moreno para passar o dia com ela.

Era domingo, estava um dia ensolarado, beirava aos 30°C, era de manhã, a loira estava no elevador em direção á piscina do prédio, fazia um bom tempo que não tomava sol, encontrara o moreno esperando-a na piscina. A piscina era grande e bem limpa, o ambiente era bonito, bem arborizado. A loira deitará numa cadeira ao lado do moreno se bronzeando enquanto observavam as crianças nadarem e brincarem, lembraram-se como adoravam nadar juntos quando pequenos, adoravam a leveza da água. Os dois estavam na piscina a nadar, o Nara subirá ao apto da loira e fora tomar banho, A loira resolverá tomar uma boa ducha gelada e depois subir ao seu apto. Longe da piscina um moreno se encontrava encostado na parede do prédio, observando a loira, a mesma possuía um belíssimo corpo, malhado, nada exagerado e curvas fartas. Imaginava a loira desnuda sem o biquíni, deveria ser mais bela ainda.

_- Olha quem encontrei aqui._ – Disse uma voz familiar, só podia ser ele pensava a loira. Não acreditará que o moreno sempre vinha incomodá-la., talvez ela tivesse algum imã para bobos.

_- O que queres?_ – Perguntou a loira ao moreno, indo em direção a ducha. Reparará que o moreno apenas usava um short, estava com o peito desnudo, e tinha que admitir, o troglodita era realmente bem dotado, se não fosse pela sua personalidade a loira com certeza já teria jogado seu charme em cima do rapaz e bem provável conquistá-lo para si.

_- Não posso cumprimentá-la? _– Questionou o moreno andando atrás da mesma. Gostava de provocar a loira, via como se irritava fácil, achava divertido mexer com ela, gostava do jeito que ficava, gostava de incomodá-la, ver suas reações no momento de histeria.

_- Infelizmente não_. – A loira se encontrava debaixo da ducha fria. O moreno visualizou as gotículas de água escorrendo do corpo da loira, a vontade de agarrar a loira ali mesmo era imensa, tinha que se controlar, não queria causar nenhuma confusão, principalmente com a mesma, já que era escandalosa, ela poderia armar barraco a qualquer momento.

- _O que aconteceu com a moça que me atendeu tão educadamente ontem?_ – Alfinetou o moreno vendo já alguns nervos já saltarem na tez da testa da loira.

_- Só estavas sendo profissional, agora com licença, vou subir ao meu apto e para de babar por mim, está até boque aberto, pelo menos disfarce melhor, estas se fazendo de ridículo na frente de todos._ – Disse a loira amarga se retirando, iria atormentar a vida do moreno agora, ele tinha começado, ela havia lhe avisado sobre isso, poderia ser o demônio em pessoa. O Inuzuka apenas riu, perceberá que a Yamanaka era uma pessoa forte, gostava disso.

O dia de domingo passará rápido, o Nara havia ficado apenas para o almoço, iria encontrar Temari. A loira havia ligado para Sakura para conversar, fazia tempo que as duas não saiam as compras juntas, resolveram marcar logo isso. Fez uma pequena faxina para manter seu apto limpo e organizado como sempre. Fora dormi cedo, amanha teria que levantar cedo e ira ao seu escritório, mais uma semana comum de trabalho começaria e tudo voltaria ao normal, até talvez amanha ligaria para Gaara, quem sabe tomariam um café.

A loira se encontrava em sua mesa, estava no telefone discutindo com alguns fornecedores sobre o atraso de uma entrega que um cliente encomendará, não gostava de atrasos, gostava de cumprir os prazos da entrega, tinha que ser profissional, pois isso é o que conta mais em sua reputação. Quando desligara sua secretária veio até sua sala informa sobre um cliente.

_- Srta. Ino, um novo cliente ligou e pediu os seus serviços._ – Responderá Charlise.

_- Ele está na linha?_ – Perguntou Ino a Charlise, esperando uma resposta.

_- Não, já desligou, a Srta. estava no telefone, eu lhe disse que retornaria sua ligação se a Srta. aceitasse conversar com ele. –_ Afirmou Charlise

_- Ligas á ele e pedes para vim aqui ás 2 da tarde, para conversamos. O senhor Martinelli ligou?_ – Respondeu a Yamanaka olhando algumas tabelas de cor para a parede do senhor.

_- Ok. Ligou, disse que amanha estará aqui as 11 da manhã._ – Disse Charlise ao sair da sala.

A loira mandará uma mensagem ao Gaara perguntou se o mesmo não poderia ir tomar um café com ele ao anoitecer. O ruivo disse que a encontraria em frente ao seu escritório.

Eram já as duas, Ino andava em direção á sua sala, estava a esperar o cliente, arrumará sua sala rapidamente para causar uma boa impressão ao cliente, gostava de um ambiente limpo e agradável, sua sala era repleta de vidros, deixando o espaço limpo, a vista que se tinha da sala da Yamanaka era para os prédios de Paris, como na cidade se tinha uma lei contra construções altas, os prédios tinham uma estrutura baixa, era gracioso, a única coisa que se destacava na cidade era a Torre Effiel, a maior construção de Paris, o monumento só embeleza mais anda a cidade. A loira se despertou dos pensamentos arquitetônicos quando Charlise bateu e lhe disse que o cliente havia chegado. A loira se preparou mentalmente para recebê-lo sendo simpática como sempre, adorava sua profissão, tinha que mostrar que pertencia a essa profissão.

_- Podes deixar entrar. _– Disse a loira arrumando umas fichas para anotação dos pedidos do cliente que atenderia agora, tomara que não seja mais um indeciso, já estava farta. O que gostava mais em sua profissão era ver finalizado o seu trabalho, gostava do modo como cada elemento combinava, sempre tentará ter o melhor dos matérias por um preço mais em conta, a loira tinha vários contatos já que vendia seus matérias e sempre acabará conseguindo um desconto para seu cliente e além disso ganhava desconto com materiais para sim mesmo, quando lhe dava vontade de fazer algo novo em seu lar.

Ao ver a porta se abrindo a loira ficou boque aberta, não acreditara no que vias, só podia ser ilusão, uma brincadeira de sua mente de muito mau gosto, ele não seria atrevido o suficiente para vim até aqui só para provocá-la novamente como fizera na noite de sexta.

_- O que fazes aqui Inuzuka?_ – Questionou a loira ao moreno, este apenas sorria e se sentava na cadeira em frente à mesa da loira. A mesma o encarava, estava farta de tudo isso, iria matar ele se estivesse aqui para perder o tempo dela que estava cheia de trabalho a fazer. – _Não me faças perder o meu tempo com bobagens, estou cheia de trabalho_. – A loira o encarava. Se ele tivesse vindo fazê-la perder tempo, ele ia provar do pior da Yamanaka, iria mostrar que com ela não se brinca.

- _Vim atrás de seus serviços, soube que você é decoradora, como acabei de me mudar, preciso decorar minha casa. –_ Disse o Inuzuka encarando-a. A loira estava indecisa se aceitaria o trabalho, não o conhecia bem para saber se é apenas mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou estava realmente querendo os seus serviços. Perceberá que hoje seria outro longo dia ou pior que os outros, pois bem provável que iria perder a paciência mais uma vez com esse rapaz que a importunava sempre nos piores momentos.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Notas: **oi gente,

mais uma fic InoxKiba, espero que gostem. Tentarei no máximo o possível postar cada capítulo em duas semanas. Bom por enquanto é isso, no próximo cap, vamos ter algumas senas mais quentes, trabalharei também com o casal SakuraxSasuke.

beijoss


	2. O Pedido

**Capítulo 2: O pedido**

Anteriormente:

**- **_**Vim atrás de seus serviços, soube que você é decoradora, como acabei de me mudar, preciso decorar minha casa. –**_** Disse o Inuzuka encarando-a. A loira estava indecisa se aceitaria o trabalho, não o conhecia bem para saber se é apenas mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou estava realmente querendo os seus serviços. Perceberá que hoje seria outro longo dia ou pior que os outros, pois bem provável que iria perder a paciência mais uma vez com esse rapaz que a importunava sempre nos piores momentos...**

- _Estas falando sério_? – Questionou ao moreno, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - _O que eu ganharia com isso_? – A loira estava se fazendo de difícil, queria ver se não era mesmo algo de mau gosto do Inuzuka ou algum lenga lenga do moreno, já que ela não confiava nele.

- _Eu trabalho no jornal Hoje, sou diretor da área de propaganda, além de receber o meu pagamento, te colocarei nas propagandas, posso lhe garantir uma boa publicidade para seus negócios._ – Disse o moreno sorrindo ao oferecer a proposta a loira, saberia que ela não recusaria a oferta já que era novata em seu ramo, ainda não possui uma grande leva de clientes.

– _Estás bem, mas se vier com brincadeiras para cima de mim, vás me pagar, estou lhe avisando, eu acabo com você rapidinho_. – Responderá a Yamanaka ameaçadora. Só aceitaria a proposta do moreno por causa da publicidade, seria ótimo, assim o segundo escritório que iria abrir em outro bairro de Paris não teria nenhum problema com a publicidade, estaria tranqüila quanto a isso.

- _Entendido, só estou aqui mesmo para decorar meu imóvel._ – Afirmou Kiba sorridente.

- Certo. Você gostaria de decorar todo o imóvel ou apenas algum aposento? – A loira tentava ser profissional, fingia que não estava atendendo o moreno, fingirá que era outro cliente, assim seria mais fácil para trabalhar, mas era impossível, ele a desconcentrava facilmente com o seu sorriso que esboçava os caninos do rapaz, ele possuía um belo sorriso.

_- O imóvel inteiro, como diretor de um jornal importante tenho que ter um imóvel luxuoso. –_ Disse o moreno encarando a loira, sorria para a loira simpaticamente, não queria assustá-la, queria a por perto, só viera aqui para ver a loira, a loira havia realmente mexido com o mesmo, queria sua companhia, queria a por perto.

_- Certo, eu teria que ver seu apartamento, medir o tamanho das paredes dos cômodos e olhar outras coisas além. Quando podemos marcar?_ – Disse a loira tentando não ser rude com ele.

_- Prefere à tarde ou à noite? Particularmente prefiro a noite, seria mais prazeroso._ – Disse o moreno brincando com a loira, esperava a reação da loira, adorava ver sua expressão de raiva e constrangimento, ao perceber que ela abria a boca para insultá-lo, o moreno foi mais rápido. – _Calma, estavas brincando com você, esta séria de mais, precisa se alegrar a sim não aproveitaras a vida com se deve. Poderia ser amanha mesmo de tarde._ – Disse o moreno a olhando, tentara imaginar o que passava na cabeça da loira com sua reação.

A loira estava abismada, quase o xingará de todos os insultos que conhecerá, como era atrevido aquele moreno, não tinha nenhum pouco de medo de suas ações, era parecido com ela. – _Não se atreva a fazer mais nenhum comentário como esse, até parece que você vive no Carp Diem_. – Disse a loira ao moreno e o mesmo assentido com a cabeça, achará divertida a atitude da loira. – _Amanhã às 3 da tarde? Passa-me o número do seu apto e seu telefone para contato_. – Disse a loira entregando uma das fichas cadastrais para o moreno preencher. Enquanto o moreno preenchia, Ino notará que era muito bonito de perfil, possuía a pele amorenada e tinha um ar de charmoso e misterioso, devia ter várias admiradoras por ai, tinha que admitir se não fosse sua personalidade a loira já teria lhe cravado os dentes, conquistado o moreno, preferia morenos que loiros, os morenos eram misteriosos, diferente dos loiros.

- _Ok, então até amanhã._ – Disse o moreno se levantando e indo em direção a saída.

_- Até._ – A loira o acompanhou até a porta do escritório. O moreno já havia saído, a Yamanaka fora até a mesa de Charlise, estava abalada com a visita do moreno, não o esperava.

_- Quem és esse homem?_ – Perguntou Charlise interessada em saber sobre o moreno.

- _Um vizinho muito petulante, ele não me deixa em paz._ – Disse a loira resmungando.

_- Se eu fosse você não perderia tempo, ele foi tão simpático, meigo e além de tudo é lindo, ele está te dando mole Srta. Ino, de longe se percebe, eu aproveitaria._ – Disse Charlise rindo.

- _Podes ficar, não o quero._ – Ino estava abismada, como alguém poderia ficar assim com apenas um moreno irritante, tudo bem que era lindo, mas mesmo assim se conhecessem sua personalidade o odiariam. _– O cadastra para mim, o que mais temos hoje? _– Disse Ino entregando a ficha do moreno á Charlise. Estava cansada de sempre encontrar o Inuzuka inesperadamente, parecia até mesmo que o destino o queriam juntos.

_- Hoje mais nada, estamos livres._ – Disse Charlise terminando de cadastrar o moreno.

- _Vou sair então, não me esqueça de me lembrar de trazer flores para cá, já estas quase sem vida aqui._ - Disse Ino até a sua sala pegando sua bolsa. – _Até amanhã, vai pra casa, descanse, precisamos de um descanso dessas pessoas. –_ Disse Ino saindo do escritório.

Estava esperando por Gaara, não queria ter marcado esse encontro, mas a solidão estava lhe consumido. Não havia nem passado cinco minutos, um carro preto parara enfrente do prédio do escritório da loira, a janela do carro abaixou e a imagem do ruivo apareceu.

_- Entra._ – Disse o ruivo destrancando a porta do passageiro. A loira nem responderá, entrou logo no carro. Nunca terá nada com o Gaara, só haviam saído apenas duas vezes juntos.

_- Oi Gaara, como vai?_ – Perguntou Ino risonha, tentará alguma conversação com o ruivo.

_- Bem e você?_ – Perguntou o ruivo sem tirar os olhos da rua. Parecia ignorar a loira.

_- Tudo bem, onde estamos indo?_ – Perguntou a loira enquanto passava o batom cuidadosamente para não borrar por causa da movimentação do carro.

_- Vamos ao Shopping, tomamos um café e passeamos um pouco_. – Disse o ruivo indiferente, gostava de planejar tudo antes, não gostava do inesperado, odiava o inesperado. O ruivo ainda não estava acostumado com a presença da loira, ela era agitada e possuía a voz alta, chamava a atenção e uma coisa que não gostará era chamar a atenção, gostava do sossego e do silêncio.

Durante a trajetória os dois ficaram mudos, a loira tentou algumas vezes uma comunicação, mas parecia que o ruivo não queria continuar, deixará quieto, preferiu ficar com apenas seus pensamentos, além do mais, precisava os por em ordem depois de todas as coisas.

Ao chegarem ao Shopping foram tomar um café como haviam combinado dentro do carro, a loira torcia para acabar logo com isso, com certeza não teriam mais nenhum encontro, não possuíam a química juntos, estava bem claro isso para os dois.

- _Alguma novidade?_ – Perguntou a loira ao ruivo tentando quebrar o silêncio que reinava entre eles, estava desconfortante o clima entre eles, a loira gostava de barulho e de conversa, e Gaara não tinha essa característica, era gélido e não se importava muito com o sentimentos.

_- Nada de mais, as únicas são sobre trabalho e acho que se entediaria com isso._ – Disse o ruivo bebendo o café. – _E você?_ – O ruivo a olhou esperando por uma resposta, tentará não ser rude com a loira, não queria assustá-la como costumava fazer às vezes.

- _Só um cara que anda me infernizando, o conheci por um amigo, ele mora no mesmo prédio que o meu, mas ele me tira dos nervos. Hoje foi ao meu escritório, pois queria que eu decorasse sua casa._ – Disse Ino resumindo tudo que acontecerá, não sabias por que o contará, realmente o Inuzuka não saia de sua cabeça, Gaara não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

_- Aceitaste o trabalho? –_ Gaara a questionou. Notou que ela estava meio distraída com isso.

- _Infelizmente sim, ele me prometeu publicidade, ele é diretor do setor de propaganda do jornal Hoje, isso ajudaria os meus negócios crescerem mais ainda_. – Disse Ino encarando o ruivo. Precisava mesmo da publicidade, seria muito bom á ela e aos negócios.

- _Tomará que não se arrependas_. – Falou o ruivo encarando a loira, estava examinando-a. A loira não entendeu o que o ruivo estava insinuando, preferiu nem descobrir.

Depois de saírem da cafeteria os dois foram dar uma volta no shopping, o ruivo estava muito elegante, parecia que acabará de sair do trabalho, estava com terno cinza, Ino estava vestindo um traje casual, estava com um vestido não muito curto, era de seda e com estampa floral, o corpete era justo e a saia é larga, é bem bonito, se destacará na multidão. Ino não se resistiu, tinha que comprar algumas coisas que gostara, e com isso o ruivo aproveitou e lhe pediu um favor.

_- Escolha um vestido de festa, quero que vás comigo na festa da empresa Sabaku esta sexta e não aceitarei um não como resposta_. – Disse o ruivo sério, realmente não iria aceitar um não da loira, ainda mais que precisaria da companhia dela. A loira nem contestou, resolvera aceitar logo, não gostava que os outros mandassem nela, ela muito bem podia escolher suas próprias decisões. Quando adentraram dentro da loja de vestidos, o ruivo sentou-se nas poltronas esperando que a loira escolhesse algum vestido, queria levá-la, além de ser bonita era educada e graciosa, seria seu par ideal para acompanhá-lo na festa, deveria ir acompanhado.

Ino foi logo aos cabides escolher seu vestido, tentará inventar alguma desculpa, mas nada bom lhe veio a mente. Depois de vários vestidos, encontrará um vestido de seda vermelho, era tomara que caia e suas costas eram trançadas, em sua frente havia algumas pedrinhas bordadas, realçava mais ainda a cor do vermelho. Ino fora experimentar, ao sair do provador olhou-se no espelho, realmente era este vestido.

- É esse. – Disse Ino sorrindo olhando-se e dando um giro para visualizar todo o vestido.

- _Estás linda Ino_ – Disse o ruivo. – _Traga alguma sandália que combine com o vestido_. – Gaara disse a atendente. A mesma fora procurar a sandália ideal para o vestido da loira. Ino esquecerá que Gaara estava ali, estremeceu devido ao susto quando ele falou.

- Gaara eu agradeço pelo convite. – Disse Ino falando ao ruivo amigavelmente. Gaara sentiu uma sensação estranha com o jeito de falar de Ino, era carinhoso e gracioso. Gostará das atitudes de Ino, a moça é carinhosa e emotiva, deixa transparecer essas emoções.

- _Com licença, aqui esta senhor_. – A atendente entregará a Gaara uma sandália belíssima cor vinho. Gaara mandara Ino experimentar e ficou mais deslumbrante ainda. A loira estava perfeita para ser sua companhia na festa, seria um festa luxuosa, e Gaara tinha que mostra que estava bem acompanhado, nesse dia tinha que ser o centro das atenções, e com Ino isso seria fácil já que a loira facilmente se destaca no meio de todo mundo.

Logo que pagaram deram mais uma volta no shopping e depois foram embora a loira contava os minutos para ir para casa, queria dormir e esquecer-se de tudo. Durante todo o percurso, nenhum dos dois abrirá a boca para falar, no carro estava um silêncio incômodo. O ruivo deixou Ino em frente ao seu escritório, já era noite, o carro de Ino estava no estacionamento do escritório da loira.

_- Até mais_. – Disse Ino sorrindo para Gaara ainda no carro, queria desfazer-se dele logo, isso a estava torturando, preferia até ser perturbada pelo moreno do que ficar na companhia do ruivo, perceberá que Gaara era diferente e não estava preparada para isso, ele lhe dava medo.

Ao levantar-se sentiu a mão de Gaara puxando-a, os dois agora estavam muito próximos, Gaara a encarou, os dois agora se olhavam diretamente nos olhos, Ino se sentia cada vez mais perdida na imensidão dos olhos verdes-águas do ruivo. Os dois rostos se aproximaram e a respiração dos dois estava cada vez mais próxima da tez dos rostos, os lábios cada vez mais próximos, até se selarem. No começo o beijo fora calmo e passivo, mas aos poucos ia se tornado agressivo e lascivo, a língua do ruivo pedia passagem que fora concebida. Os dois exploravam a boca um do outro, estavam se conhecendo, as mãos exploravam cada pedaço de pele, Ino não havia pensado, cometera um erro com esse beijo. Fazia tempo que não beijava ninguém, fazia tempo que não sentia esse toque. Separaram-se devido à falta de fôlego, os dois estavam se encarando, Ino tinha que sair de lá antes que algo mais perigoso aconteça, não queria magoar o ruivo.

- _Tenho que ir._ – Ino disse após recuperar o fôlego. – _Tchau_. – Disse ao sair do carro. Estava encabulada, não acreditará que fosse tão longe com o ruivo, queria ver o que aconteceria depois, não queria nada com o ruivo e nesse ritmo as coisas iam só complicar mais e não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças com algo que não existiria. Ino se sentirá mal, não devia ter feito aquilo, não queria dar esperanças ao ruivo, sabia que seu coração não o pertencia. Pegara seu carro e foi rumo a casa, precisará dormir e pensar no que fazer depois do que tinha acontecido, precisaria de ajuda de Sakura depois.

Eram 6 da manhã quando o telefone toca, a loira não acreditava que alguém a acordaria essa hora, queria deixar tocando, quando viu que era o Uchiha resolveu atender.

- _Alô _– A loira atendeu ao telefone com a voz sonolenta de que acabará de acordar.

- "_Ino é Sasuke"._ – Responderá o Uchiha do outro lado da linha.

- _Aconteceu algo com Sakura_? - Agora sim a loira tinha despertado, o Uchiha nunca a ligaria, ele nunca quis nem conversar com a loira, ele simplesmente ignora a sua presença.

- "_Não, ela esta bem, queria lhe pedir um favor"_ – O Uchiha estava sério e apreensivo.

_- Pode falar_. – A loira queria matar o Uchiha por incomodá-la logo de manhã bem cedo.

- " _Preciso de sua ajuda, hoje preciso de seus serviços, pedirei a mão de Sakura em casamento e queria que me ajudasse na decoração de hoje"._ – Respondera o Uchiha indiferente.

_- Meu Deus, meu Deus, não acredito! Ahhhh_. – Ino berrava no telefone, não acreditara, sua melhor amiga iria casar, o sonho dela estava se realizando, Ino estava feliz pela sua amiga, sempre quiseram casar, Sakura iria realizar um dos seus sonhos, casar com o Uchiha.

- "_Ino para de berrar, por favor, meus tímpanos estão á doer."_ – Sasuke falava impaciente.

- _Certo, desculpe, eu posso te encontrar meio dia na floricultura, pode ser?_ – Perguntou a loira.

- "_Te encontro lá_". – O Uchiha desligou. Ino estava indignada, ele havia lhe acordado, e fora tão rude com ela e mal educado e nem ao menos comentou mais nada de como seria hoje. Se namorasse o Uchiha não duraria muito tempo mesmo, não sabia como Sakura agüentava ele.

Queria voltar para cama, mas aproveitara e tomara um café e foi até a floricultura fazer uma horinha, ver como estavam as coisas, precisava relaxar e lá era um ótimo lugar para isso.

- _Shizune se prepara que um maníaco vem aqui hoje_! – Disse Ino aos berros rindo para Shizune, a loira estava ansiosa, queria já planejar algumas coisas para o pedido de hoje.

- _Quem vem?_ – Shizune perguntou intrigada, percebera que a Yamanaka estava feliz.

_- O Uchiha do mal, ele vai pedir Sakura em casamento, ele me disse que quer que decoremos o local do pedido, o apto dele, ele vai ser bem exigente pode ter certeza e você vai me ajudar, acho melhor encomendar muitas flores de cerejeiras, vou ligar para o fornecedor. –_ Disse Ino pegando o telefone. Conseguira mandar trazer bastantes flores, achava que Sakura e Sasuke iriam gostar bastante.

Eram quase dez da manhã, Ino deixara a floricultura e fora a seu escritório, tinha que atender seus clientes marcados para hoje, não eram muitos, eram apenas dois pela manhã.No intervalo entre os dois clientes Charlise veio lhe perturbar para saber mais do moreno, até pedirá para ir hoje com Ino, mas claro que a loira não deixou. Deram onze e meia, a loira tinha que correr para chegar a tempo na floricultura para não atrasar com Sasuke ele a mataria se chegasse atrasada, gostava de pontualidade. Ao chegar à floricultura o Uchiha já estava lá dentro a esperando, Ino esboçou um sorriso ao ver o Uchiha.

_- Bom dia Sasuke_. – Disse Ino indo ao balcão guardando sua bolsa. – Shizune, feche a floricultura por alguns minutos. – A loira buscava um papel para anotação, era mania sua anotar as coisas, assim não perderia nenhum detalhe. – _Me acompanhe até lá em cima_. – Disse Ino para Uchiha subindo as escadas.

Ao chegarem a uma sala, os dois se sentaram um em frente ao outro, era onde Ino administrava a floricultura, lá estavam registradas todas as compras no computador, os fornecedores e outras coisas. A sala possuía um ambiente claro e refrescante, era um ótimo lugar para trabalhar. O lugar era calmo e tinha pouco barulho.

- _Comece a falar_. – Disse Ino encarando o moreno, dava para perceber a ansiedade da loira.

_- Vou levar Sakura há minha casa, quero que tudo esteja perfeito e gostaria também de flores para decorar a minha casa, de preferência cerejeiras_. – Disse Uchiha direto ao ponto.

- _Bem eu já separei as cerejeiras, peguei as mais bonitas, já imaginei que seriam essas. Hoje eu só poderei chegar a sua casa lá pelas quatro e meia da tarde._ – Disse Ino encarando o Uchiha.

_- Não tens como chegar mais cedo? Irei trazer Sakura lá pelas sete horas._ – Pediu o Uchiha.

_- Não posso tenho um cliente às três da tarde, nem tem como desmarca essa não é minha política, faltar com meus compromissos e você sabe muito bem disso._ – Ino disse ainda o encarando, tentara ser séria, cansara de ser enxergada como uma irresponsável pelo o Uchiha.

_-Você conseguiria arrumar tudo em duas horas? Irei levar Sakura por lá às sete da noite, e não queria que ela te encontrasse lá de supressa_. – Questionou o Uchiha irônico, duvidava da capacidade dela, já que a Yamanaka para ele não era tão confiável assim.

_- Se eu levar Shizune comigo tenho certeza que terminamos a tempo, me das às chaves de seu apto que eu saio logo em seguida que terminar e tranco sua casa, depois te devolveria as chaves. _– Disse Ino séria, tinha vontade de rir do Uchiha, como ele duvidava de sua capacidade, mal a conhecia e já colocará nela alguns julgamentos.

_- Combinado, quero você às quatro e meia da tarde em minha casa. _– O Uchiha se levantará.

_- Ok, e mais uma coisa, você está com o anel da Sakura com você?_ – Perguntou a loira curiosa, queria ver o anel da amiga, queria ver o diamante que a Haruno iria usar.

O Uchiha tirara do terno uma caixinha de jóias e lhe entregou. A loira abriu e se deparou com um gigante diamante do anel, era realmente lindo e parecia ser caro.

_- Tens bom gosto Uchiha, tenho certeza que Sakura irar adorar, conheço-a muito bem_. – Disse Ino devolvendo o anel, Sakura tinha sorte em ter o Uchiha, era sério, romântico e realmente a amava mesmo sem demonstra muito seus sentimentos.

_- Obrigado, agora tenho que ir, vou arrumara as coisas do Buffet, depois acertamos o preço._ – Disse o moreno se retirando. Uma coisa que a loira não gostava nele era a falta de educação.

_- Preciso de um homem ou uma bebida._ – Disse Ino para si mesma soltando um leve suspiro.

A loira desceu pensativa, como Sakura tinha sorte, encontrará logo cedo o homem de sua vida, e que com certeza a amava, tinha inveja, pois ainda não encontrará o homem de sua vida, apenas ilusões de homens, queria um homem que poderia compartilhar seus sentimentos e fosse compreendida e correspondida igualmente. Sabia que Gaara procurava na loira algum interesse, mas ela sabia que os dois juntos não se dariam, ele não era o seu homem. Mataria Temari por isso, a convencera a conhecer Gaara, agora teria que arrumar algum jeito para dispensá-lo e ela a ajudaria.

_- Shizune hoje fecharemos mais cedo, vamos à casa do Uchiha arrumar uma proposta de casamento, estamos ficando chiques já até estamos fazendo propostas_. - Disse Ino rindo e saindo da floricultura, precisava beber alguma coisa que tivesse álcool, precisava disso.

Fora almoçar em casa, passou no mercado e comprou umas garrafinhas de cerveja, fez alguma horinha para esperar chegar as três da tarde, iria ter que aturar o Inuzuka, só bebendo mesmo, não estava tão motivada, mas tinha que ir, prometerá a ele que iria decorar sua casa. Decidirá ir de escada, o moreno morava apenas um andar acima ao dela. Estava em frente da porta, ficou parada lá olhando até que batera em sua porta e esperou o moreno atender, estava quieto o local, sem barulhos.

- _Entra. –_Disse o moreno lhe dando passagem, estava com cabelos molhados, uma camiseta preta lisa e uma calça de moletom cinza, parece que acabara de sair do banho, estava extremante sexy e sedutor, a loira se repreendeu com esse pensamento, o Inuzuka não a interessava no momento.

_- Licença._ – A loira observava a moradia do moreno, não havia quase nenhum móvel, apenas duas cadeiras e uma mesa na sala. – _Como você consegue morar aqui?_ – Perguntou a loira, o perfume do Inuzuka invadirá suas narinas, como possuía um cheiro bom esse homem.

_- Só como fora, nem água eu tenho aqui por isso que eu nem te ofereço, não tive tempo de arrumar nada, preciso dar um jeito aqui rapidamente. Nem minha família eu trouxe para conhecer minha casa._ – Disse o moreno rindo ao seu lado, realmente parecia que não tinha muito tempo para arrumar sua casa.

_- Certo, vamos ter muito trabalho._ – Disse a loira pegando sua trena e sua prancheta.

O moreno a ajudou a medir todas as paredes do recinto, a loira procurou por tomadas, interruptores, e saída de canos d'água. Ficara fascinado como a loira era profissional, não estava emburrada como todas as vezes que se encontravam, parecia mais alegre, está mais bonita do que os outros dias, parecia mais aliviada. A estrutura do apto era igual ao da loira, mas a loira havia feito uma reforma no dela, diminuirá a sala e aumentara seu closet, precisara de espaço para todas as suas roupas, sapatos e bolsas.

_- Bom, vou montar alguns ambientes diferentes, quando terminar eu te ligo e conversamos do qual mais gostar_. – Disse a loira indo até a porta, tinha que correr de novo.

- _Esta mais alegre hoje?_ – Perguntou o moreno a loira. _– Não parece emburrada comigo igual todas as outras vezes que nos encontramos._ – O moreno a olhava, estava próximo da loira.

_- Como assim? –_ A loira o olhava confusa, a loira acuou-se um pouco pela a aproximação do moreno, o perfume do mesmo a estava embriagando mais ainda.

_- Não esta emburrada como sempre, esta mais leve._ – Disse o moreno a loira. O mesmo se segurava para não agarrar a loira em sua frente, dava para sentir a tensão no ar. Aproximou-se e prensou a loira contra parede, chegou o rosto para bem perto do pescoço da loira e encostou o nariz e respirou o perfume da loira. A loira gemeu baixo pelo contato da pele. Não se mexeu nenhum centímetro. – _Desde que chegou aqui estou tentando decifrar qual é a sua essência, o que é? _– Perguntou o Inuzuka se afastando da loira.

_- É jasmim e lírios_. – Disse Ino recuperando os batimentos cardíacos. – _Não faça isso, quase me matarás de coração, achei que ia me estuprar seu maníaco._ – Disse a loira em direção a porta.

_- Não queres tomar um café? Aliás, minha mãe adorou as flores –_ Perguntou o Inuzuka. A loira estava surpresa, não imaginara esse tipo de atitude do moreno, ele estava tentando ter alguma aproximação.

-_ Não posso, tenho outro compromisso agora, e eu não saio com tarados a solta. _– Disse a loira encarando o moreno e sairá do recinto.

-_Se controla Inuzuka, assim você a espanta_. – Disse o moreno para si mesmo quando fechará a porta. Se não estivesse enrolada com Gaara, marcaria de sair com o Inuzuka outro dia para conhecê-lo melhor, definitivamente ela estava atraída pelo moreno.

Shizune estava em sua portaria a esperando, no carro as flores estavam no porta-malas.

- Shizune vamos ter que arrumar tudo em duas horas, não podemos descansar.

Ao chegarem o Uchiha deu a chave á Ino, este as ajudaria apenas durante uma hora, teria que ir buscar Sakura. As duas trabalharam de mais, enfeitaram todo o recinto com as flores, misturaram cerejeiras e rosas. A loira esperava que a rosada gostaste, ficará feliz de Sasuke ter lhe chamado para arrumar na decoração, queria fazer isso pela amiga. Tudo estava pronto, e o recinto estava realmente lindo, queria ver a reação da amiga, Sasuke a mataria se a encontrasse ali. Eram 6:45 da noite, as duas saíram do apartamento e a loira o trancou. A única coisa que faltava era ver a reação da amiga, esperaria ela ligar para saber o que acontecerá.

Essa semana passou rápido, trabalhará feito cão, precisava de férias, nunca havia visitado tantas lojas de casas em um curto espaço de tempo em sua vida. Uma coisa boa foi o telefonema da amiga a agradecendo pelas flores, a amiga já pensava no casamento, agora estava noiva, a loira seria sua madrinha, claro que aceitaria o convite, as duas são melhores amigas desde sempre e seria injusto não aceitar. O casamento seria em dois meses, então a rosada estava louca com tanta cosia que tinha que arrumar, pedirá que Ino decorasse o salão e a igreja onde seria o casamento, a loira também a ajudaria escolher um vestido de noiva. Ino teria que arrumar tempo para a amiga, queria que tudo estivesse perfeito para ela.

Já era sexta e a loira estava em seu apto se arrumando para noite, hoje seria a festa da empresa Sabaku, teria que estar um deslumbre, pois estaria acompanhando um dos donos, o Gaara, Shikamaru também ia à festa, Temari o convidou. A loira estava linda, acabará de terminar de sair do salão, havia feito um penteado, prendera o cabelo em cima e estava solto em baixo, uma tiara dividia a parte presa e a parte solta, na parte solta estava cacheada, a loira parecia um anjo que havia cometido um grande pecado. Estava em sua casa quando esperará Gaara ir buscá-la, estava usando o vestido e a sandálias que ganharás do ruivo. Ouvira bater na porta, estava na hora de fingir novamente.

_- Oi Gaara._ – Disse a loira o cumprimentado após abrir a porta.

_- Esta linda Ino._ – O Sabaku dera-lhe um selinho, ela realmente estava linda. A loira queria que tudo isso acabasse, não gostava da atitude que estava tendo agora, não gostava de fingir.

Os dois foram á caminho da limusine que o esperavam, ao adentrar, a loira encontra Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro e a acompanhante de Kankuro, sempre revezando.

_- Boa noite_. – Disse Ino ao sentar-se ao lado do Nara e em frente de Gaara, estava uma cena cômica, os três Sabakus estavam em um banco enquanto os convidados estavam ao banco da frente, todos mudos com medo de alguma comunicação. Tivera vontade de rir, mas era melhor ficar calada para não envergonhar Gaara. Temari resolverá quebrar o silêncio, estava incomodando a todos.

_- Estas linda Ino._ – Disse Temari elogiando a amiga, perceberá que Ino e Gaara não dariam certo, eles são completamente opostos um do outro, achara que os opostos se atraem, mas nesse caso não deu certo, apenas os afastou ainda mais.

_- Estas mesmo Ino._ – O Nara também concordará, perceberá que a amiga estava incomoda com Gaara, ele ainda escutaria muito da Yamanaka por ajudar Temari.

_- Obrigada_. – Ino disse envergonhada. Passara o caminho inteiro conversando com o Nara, o resto só escutou o que eles falavam, pareciam não querer se comunicar.

Chegaram ao local da festa, o motorista estacionou em frente a entrada, todos os convidados saíram da limusine, Ino estava ansiosa, estava nervosa, fazia tempo que não ia a um evento tão grande como este, deveria ter muitas pessoas. Só agora se tocara que entraria com um dos donos da empresa e que seria o centro da atenções, não havia pensado nisso, não estava preparada para isso. Ao chegarem a porta, a música parou, um friozinho na barriga a loira sentia, era agora. Escutará uma voz anunciando a entrada deles, agora sim iria ter um ataque cardíaco, pensava como o amigo estava, se estava passando pela mesma coisa. A porta se abriu e Gaara pegou-lhe o braço e os irmão Sabakus entraram no local, estava bem claro, a iluminação era grande, o local estava todo decorado com as cores dourado e branco, estava bem bonito mesmo. Despertara-se de seus pensamentos quando escutou palmas, estavam lhes aplaudindo de pé. A loira queria sumir dali estava envergonhada, nunca imaginará que seria assim, olhou para Gaara e viu que o mesmo estava tranqüilo, estava com a mesma expressão de sempre. Ao acabar a cerimônia, eles foram designados á uma mesa para seis pessoas, o jantar estava sendo servido, a loira se impressionara com a organização da festa. Após a refeição, a loira havia trocado poucas palavras com Gaara, ele tinha que cumprimentar aos convidados, com anfitrião, era o seu dever, a loira ficou conversando com Nara já que Temari também tinha esse papel. O DJ estava comandando o som, havia uma pista de dança, estava vazia, os convidados começavam a ir para pista, a loira chamou o Nara para dançar, estava começando a entediar-se com tudo isso. Os dois dançavam animadamente como na infância, os dois eram como carne e unha e ainda são. Após algumas músicas resolveram sentar, Gaara ainda não havia terminado de cumprimentar os sócios.

A loira fora ao banheiro, o banheiro era enorme e luxuoso, o local era luxuoso, a festa estava linda, precisará de um espaço só pra si mesmo um pouco, as luzes estavam-lhe deixando tonta. Sentia-se mal, não deverias estar aqui, só iria dificultar as coisas no final. Sairá do banheiro, encostou-se na parede ao lado do banheiro, procurava Gaara, não o via, olhará em todos os cantos e nada do ruivo, havia muita gente, seria difícil encontrá-lo.

- _Não sabia que a Yamanaka viera acompanhada com o dono da empresa e que ainda dança bem._ – Uma voz rouca era pronunciada bem perto da loira. A loira virou-se e deparou com a imagem do moreno, este usava um terno, estava realmente bonito.

- _O que está fazendo aqui aberração?_ – Perguntou a loira ao Inuzuka.

- _Relaxa, não estou lhe seguindo, fui convidado por Kankuro, somos amigos. – _Respondeu o moreno sorridente. – _Eu a vi entrando com o ruivo, tenho que admitir que estas mais linda do que és hoje. Quer ir dançar? _– Perguntou o moreno encarando a loira.

A loira o encarava, o Inuzuka a estava a impressionando hoje, estava sendo tão atencioso e simpático com ela, sentia um frio na barriga, não entendera na o que estava acontecendo, parecia a época onde era jovem e os primeiros romances aconteciam

-_Não posso, estou acompanhando o Gaara e, aliás, és bipolar?–_ Disse Ino olhando em volta procurando pelo ruivo, não podia fazer isso com Gaara bem hoje, ainda mais, ele é o anfitrião, seria imperdoável o anfitrião levar um par de chifres em sua festa

_- Eu a vi dançar com o Nara agora pouco, estou a convidando como amigo, porque não podes aceitar meu convite, não iras trair o ruivo, apesar que seria muito tentador. Acho que bipolar não sou não, posso só ser diferente._ – Cochichou o moreno perto da orelha da loira. A loira se estremecida com esse ato, estava tentada a aceitar o convite do rapaz, mas ou mesmo tempo estava ressentida pelo ruivo.

_- Algum problema aqui?_ – Perguntou o ruivo aos dois. Repousou as mãos na lateral da cintura da loira, mostrando que a loira estava acompanhada para o moreno.

_- Nenhum._ – Disse o moreno encarando o ruivo, não estava mais sorrindo como antes.

_- Ino, Temari esta lhe chamando_. – Disse á loira, a mesma não respondera, apenas deixou os dois as sós, sabia que Temari não estava a chamando, era apenas um desculpa do ruivo para ficar a sós com o moreno.

- _Quero você longe dela._ – Disse o ruivo ao moreno. _– É bom deixá-la em paz. –_ Disse ameaçador, não permitiria essa atitude com a loira.

_- Não tens direito sobre ela, ela faz o que bem entender_. – Disse o moreno se retirando da frente do ruivo, o moreno esboçava um sorriso, sabia que Gaara se sentia ameaçado pela sua presença. Realmente aquele moreno atrapalharia os planos futuros do ruivo.

* * *

Oi galerinha, bom mais um cap, espero que gostem, quero reviwes! xD

resolvi adiantar um pouco esse, já que provavelmente o proximo eu irei atrasar bastante xD

NY ai vou eu!

beijoss


End file.
